


A Distraction

by fadingcolorsdeep



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Making Out, Sexual Attraction, bughead - Freeform, riverdale1x06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingcolorsdeep/pseuds/fadingcolorsdeep
Summary: The day after they discover Polly's escape, Jughead comes over to the Cooper house to check on Betty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written fanfic, but I am so here for Bughead that I felt inspired. Not sure when I can get to the next chapter, but I do expect to write one...

Jughead reaches the window to Betty’s bedroom and brings his hand up to it, feeling the coolness of the glass on his fingertips as he judges whether it is open or not. Betty left it unlocked, so he pushes the sash up, searching out the glint of Betty’s blue eyes in the darkened space.

“Juggy,” she whispers upon seeing him.

“Okay if I come in?” He asks, and Betty appreciates that gesture.

“Of course,” she murmurs, crossing the room to help him in. She notes the lanky muscle of his arm as he levers his weight through the window.

“Didn’t see you around school today,” Jughead gruffly says, bringing himself to a standing position. The warmth of his body radiates towards hers. “And you didn’t respond to my texts… so I had to check in.”

“Told my parents I felt ill this morning so I could stay in and figure out where Polly might have escaped to,” she confesses. She glances up at him, her eyes awash in unshed tears. “I’ve got nothing. Nada. No fucking clue. And you know I can’t talk to _them_ about it.”

Jughead caresses her shoulder, which surprisingly has a calming effect. The playlist she was listening to earlier continues on in the background as he pulls her into an embrace. She sighs into the soft cotton of his shirt and his hand rubs her back. The helpless worrying feeling that’s plagued her all day starts to ebb away. 

They haven’t talked about “the kiss,” but that doesn’t mean she hasn’t thought about it. She could bring it up now… or she could enjoy this safe, comforting feeling while it lasts. Betty eyes Jughead’s clavicle through the neck of his henley shirt, wanting to kiss him right there. In that spot exactly. So she does.

“Oh, Bets,” Jughead sighs, his hands rising to her taut ponytail. His heart skips a beat as he feels her soft breath on his neck. She busses his chin before their lips meet. He nips at her bottom lip and then their kiss grows deeper. Her hands are in his dark curls, knocking the cap off his head. 

A small part of her assumed that another kiss might bring another revelation, but her brain is muddled. All she can think of is how right this feels, her fingers in his floppy hair, his mouth with its slight taste of cloves. His friendship and support has meant the world to her, but this feeling between them seems absolutely vital in this moment. His fingers trace her breast and she blushes as her nipples grow taut. Their lips separate as he bends to lightly nip her neck.

He thinks she tastes better than he’s ever dreamed. Not that his limited ego had ever allowed him to think this situation within the realm of possibility. She has somehow made her way under his shirt, her smooth hands caressing his belly. Their eyes meet, and he notes hers are slightly dazed. 

“Hey, is this okay?” he asks, his hands moving back up to her shoulders. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

“This is more than okay,” she says with a small grin. “I mean, I think I want to take this slow… but this definitely helps as distraction.”

“A distraction?” He repeats, faking an offended tone.

“You know what I mean.” Her arms encircle him and they return to kissing, getting slightly more handsy with each other. He takes her pigtail down. She removes his shirt, the heat of his chest seeping through the tank top she’s worn all day while hiding in her room. Jughead has found her… rescued her, in a way.

Thank God.


End file.
